


Prompt fills from r/narutofanfiction

by RabbitPie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, prompt fills, r/naruto fanfiction, tags reflect latest chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/RabbitPie
Summary: Prompt fills from r/narutofanfiction
Current prompt: Writing Prompt #30: Twas was the night before Christmas





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Link to prompt](https://www.reddit.com/r/NarutoFanfiction/comments/5i817l/writing_prompt_30_twas_was_the_night_before/)
> 
> Christmas plans are complicated by kids.

Hinata opened up her safe, looked inside, and felt cold dread settling on her shoulders like a wet blanket. Oh no. Oh no no no. Her hands lay on the lid and lip of the box as her brain shorted out.

Oh, the clan head was going to kill her for this, and the Hokage was going to string her up by her toes! This was a matter of village security after all. Unless… unless… she looked towards the door. No nefarious persons appeared to explain their deeds. Unless this was the work of one of the other clans… in which case it was just a matter of clan security.

The clan head was going to—no. She breathed in and out. Her ribs rose and fell. The clan head was her sister, and the Hokage was her husband. She was going to make it through this.

Still, the byakugan-proof wrapping paper was missing from its spot.

The veins in Hinata’s cheeks bulged with chakra.

* * *

“This is dumb,” Boruto complained, trailing after Himawari. Himawari was pretending that she couldn’t talk again. He was, technically, making sure she wasn’t gonna run off and get herself eaten by a giant centipede in the Forest of Death, but honestly Boruto wasn’t quite sure who’d come off better in that battle.

But he was still the big kid here. He clenched his fist.

Himawari was carrying several rolls of wrapping paper, stolen from out of their mother’s study. Three of them poked above her head in red and green and gold sticks. She stumbled on a stone in the path, and a few of the smaller rolls toppled onto the dusty ground.

Boruto picked them up, and hurried after his sister as she flattened the grass at the lip of the park with her feet. Ino leapt to her feet and waved them over, sending pigeons scuttling with flustered grunts.

“Ah, my minions!” she called. “C’mon, over here.”

* * *

Very, very little escaped Hinata’s byakugan when she was looking for something.

The three lumps sitting on Ino and Sai’s dining room table and the armful of rolls of paper next to them did not, for example. The presence of two children in the next room didn’t escape her attention either.

“Oh, Hi Hinata!” Ino said, brightly. (A bit too brightly.) She had her hands against the sides of the door, her body taking up more space than it should.

“Um, Hi Ino… do you know what are in those, um, packages?” Hinata asked.

Ino fiddled with the hem of her shirt where it clung to her waist. She let go, and it snapped back against her skin. She smoothed her fingers over it, as if smoothing out wrinkles that weren’t there. Hinata felt abruptly more relaxed.

“Packages? I don’t know any packages.”

“They have candles! And There’s a cool bunny which b—“

Himawari bounded under Ino’s arm. Boruto caught her and slapped a hand over her mouth. Ino looked down at them in horror.

“You didn’t tell me she’d awoken her bloodline limit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a Ninja was stirring, not even the Anbu
> 
> The scrolls were hung by the window with care
> 
> In hopes that Sage Nicholas soon would be there
> 
> the children were nestled all snug in their beds.
> 
> While visions of shadow clones danced in their heads.
> 
> For Sakura, she wanted one thing under her tree this year, a naked Sasuke but an axe would do.
> 
> For Naruto, he wanted one thing this year the hokage hat for a day is all.
> 
> For Sasuke, he asked for one simple thing, the severed head of his brother. And a side of tomatos.
> 
> The prompt.
> 
> Christmas is near, but not yet here. So write something to spread some shinobi cheer. Even if all it is is an Uzumaki jeer.
> 
> Be it the days leading up, the night before, or the day they open presents. Just write something with a dashing of that old Christmas magic.


End file.
